


Late Night

by WintersCaptain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, nothing but cute, this is just a cute little somethin somethin, we love sleeping!Hotch at his desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: A late night in the office.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Late Night

The files on your desk could wait until morning. You’d spent nearly five hours going through old reports at the behest of the Justice Department. The entire team was on it, but you and Hotch stayed behind, happy to work together for a couple of extra hours. 

You climbed the stairs, reaching Hotch’s office. The door was cracked, so you knocked once and let yourself in. 

There was something disarming about a sleeping Hotch. He looked years younger and almost happy. He was reclined in his chair, a thick file on his chest. His breaths came even and soft. 

You shot off a quick text to Jessica. 

_**I can come get the kiddo, if you’d like. Aaron’s in late with paperwork.** _

_**No need – I’ll take him to school in the morning. No case tomorrow?** _

_**Doesn’t look like it. We’ll keep you posted.**_

**_Sounds good_.** **_Send my love to Aaron._**

**_Of course xx_ **

You pocketed your phone, thinking over your options. He’d driven you to work that morning (after making you breakfast), so unless he drove home or you took a cab there was no way home. 

A cab wouldn’t be terrible...

But then again, you always slept better next to Aaron. 

Crossing to his desk, you knelt beside him, carefully removing the file from his person, marking the page, and setting it down on his desk. You pressed a gentle hand to his forearm, knowing he was prone to startling awake. 

“Aaron, love. It’s time to go home.” 

He sat up, ramrod straight in his chair as you stood and jumped back a few steps. He shook his head, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He looked up at you, as if he forgot you were there. 

“What time is it?” He asked. How his voice remained that clear and deep even after sleep was entirely beyond you. 

You grabbed his wrist and checked his watch. He smiled. “It’s just after ten.” 

His brow crumpled, and you smoothed a hand over his forehead, coming down to rest on his cheek. 

“Jessica has Jack,” you assured him. “She’s all good to take him to school tomorrow.” 

He heaved a sigh and sat back in his chair. “Thank you.” 

His brown eyes were soft with sleep when he looked at you, and he pulled the hand on his face and held it in two of his own. “Ready to go home?”

You nodded. “I was tempted to grab your go-bag, hang a new shirt and tie for you, and leave you to your own devices, but I like sleeping next to you more than I like leaving you in your office.” 

“What,” he said, kissing your hand to emphasize his point, “did I do to deserve you?”

You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, only pulling back enough to speak. “Nothing, my love.” You kissed him again. “That’s what makes it work.” 

He smiled into your kiss, bringing you with him as he stood. 

He held your face in his hands like you were made of glass, deepening the kiss as he continued to shake off his nap. He dropped his hands to your hips, pulling you flush against him by the belt loops. 

He pulled back, and you were both breathless. 

“I love you,” you said, still catching your breath. 

“I love you, too.” He playfully tugged at your belt loops again. “What do you say, Agent Hotchner? Ready to go home?”

You grinned at him, cheeky. “You know, Agent Hotchner? That sounds like a great idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! let me know what you think. 
> 
> love y'all xoxo  
> tali


End file.
